The Ladybug, The Cat, And The Crow
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new girl moves into Paris and joins our favorite superheroes with a special miraculous: the crow. Requested by VinnieStokerLover. :)
1. Welcome To Paris

**A story requested by VinnieStokerLover, who owns Lucette Marina, Reaper, and Corbeau. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Ladybug, The Cat, And The Crow**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Paris**

Lucette looked out the window of her new bedroom and picked up her cellphone, calling Adrien, her best friend. "Adrien, you're not going to believe where I am right now," she said excitedly when he answered.

"Where?" He asked with a smile, Lucette's happiness contagious.

"I'm in Paris, France!" She said excitedly.

"What?!" He asked in shock. "You're here in Paris?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "Dad and Mom are getting me set up to go to the local high school and the movers are moving our stuff into the house as we speak."

"Hey, that's awesome," Adrien said. "I go to the high school too, which means we just might be classmates."

That excited Lucette. "So, what is Paris like?" She asked.

"There's never a dull moment," he said. "Would you believe we have two cool superheroes that keep our city safe?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ladybug and Cat Noir," Adrien told her. "They're awesome and they've saved the city a lot. Who knows? Maybe you'll get to meet them."

"They sound really cool," the blonde-haired girl said.

"They are," said the boy, winking at Plagg, who was giving him a look of 'seriously?'

"Lucette, we're home!" Came the girl's father's voice.

"Got to go, Adrien. Hopefully I'll see you in school," she said.

"Same here, Lucette. And trust me, you'll love Paris," he said.

Lucette met her parents downstairs and they smiled at her. "You start school on Monday, sweetie," said her mother. "And it sounds like the class is going on a field trip too to a history museum."

"What a way to start at a new school," her father said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Lucette said, eager to start at her new school.

* * *

Monday came and to her surprise, Adrien was waiting for her on the school steps with his best friends Nino, Ayla, and Marionette. "Guys, this is Lucette, one of my best friends from childhood," Adrien introduced her.

"Hi, welcome!" Ayla said in a friendly voice.

"Nice to meet a friend of my best friend," Nino said.

"Any friend of Adrien's is a friend of mine," said Marionette.

"Except for Chloe," said Ayla.

"Oh, yeah. Right," the black-haired girl said in embarrassment.

Adrien shrugged. "Chloe's more an acquaintance of mine," he said.

The warning bell ran and Lucette looked at her schedule and was pleased to hear that her new friends were in the same classes. "Come on," Ayla said. "Let's go get to our seats."

Marionette smiled kindly at Lucette. "You can sit with me and Ayla if you like," she offered.

"Thanks," Lucette said. "By the way, I really like your outfit."

"Thanks," Marionette said. "Your outfit is neat too."

Lucette wore white jeans with white flats and a light pink blouse. "Thanks," she said. "It's not over the top, is it? I didn't want to be overdressed for school."

"It's just right," the black-haired girl said kindly, making the new girl smile.

The field trip to the museum started well, but in the middle of the tour, an elderly man, who was off to the side examining an intricate painting suddenly collapsed, causing everyone to become alert. The lady beside him, his daughter, was frantic. "Someone help! My father's had a seizure!" She cried out.

"We need to call for an ambulance," Ayla said.

"Do that, but we can't wait for them," Lucette said, quickly running over to the elderly man's side and assessing the situation. Because both her parents were doctors, she had learned about a lot of cures and quickly set to work. "Does your father have medicine he takes?" She asked the daughter.

"Yes," she said. "Should be in his pocket."

Lucette quickly found it and placed one of the pills under the man's tongue, checking for a pulse and heartbeat and keeping his mouth open so that he could get some air into his lungs if he began gasping for air. After a moment, the man groaned and his pulse became steadier as he opened his eyes. "Dad, are you okay?" His daughter asked.

He nodded. "A little dizzy," he admitted. "Did...Did I have a seizure?"

Lucette nodded. "Your heart rate and pulse are getting stronger and steadier," she said. "But you may want to have the doctors do a thorough check on you."

He looked at her. "Did you...help me?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Though your daughter helped me out."

"True, but you saved my dad," the daughter said, hugging her. "Thank you."

Even the medics who arrived were impressed and praised Lucette. "If you hadn't jumped in to help, it might have been too late by the time we arrived," said one of them. "Good job, kid."

Lucette looked bashful, but was glad the elderly man was okay. Nearby, Master Wu had seen everything and looked at his Miraculous. "She stepped in to help," he said. "She's is open-minded, kind, and willing to lend a helping hand."

"Master, are you thinking of...giving her one of the special Miraculouses?" The Kwami asked.

The older man nodded. "The Crow," he said with a smile.

The rest of the day went well and as Lucette was walking home, she noticed an elderly man who was carrying some papers and he suddenly stumbled, the papers falling out of his hands. Quickly, Lucette rushed to help him, gathering the papers before they flew away and helping the elderly man up. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, thank you," he said before she handed him the file of papers.

"I don't know which order they go in," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry, that's an easy fix," he said reassuringly. "You are new here, are you not?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

Master Wu smiled. "Why, you're the girl that saved that man when he had a seizure," he said.

Lucette blushed. "I didn't do much," she admitted.

"But you did," he said and reached into his pocket, pulling out a barrette in the shape of a crow. "I've been looking to give this to someone as a good luck charm and you, my dear, have earned it for your kindness."

She was surprised and speechless before looking at him. "Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

He smiled and nodded. "Take care, Lucette," he said before he walked away.

She waved to him and turned, but then stopped. "Wait, how did...?" She turned back, but he was gone. "How did he know my name?" She asked herself as Master Wu watched with a chuckle, nodding to the Kwamii who was hiding in the barrette and watching them as the girl unknowingly carried him away.

"She is your human, Reaper, and will use your power well," he said.

Reaper stayed hidden, curious about this new girl and waiting for when the time was right to introduce himself.

* * *

 **How will Lucette react to having a Kwamii who can grant her powers? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Doctor Death

**Chapter 2: Doctor Death**

Lucette studied the crow barrette at home. She had never seen anything like it and grew curious. "Hmm, I think I'll wear it tomorrow at school," she said before having another thought. "How should I wear it?"

She pulled back some of her hair and put the barrette in to hold the front part of her hair back while the rest hung down her back. "Good choice," said a new voice.

She jumped in alarm and looked around. "Dad? Was that you?" She asked, unable to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"No," the voice answered her. "I'm over here, Lucette. By your bed."

She looked and her eyes spotted the strangest thing she had ever seen. It was a small figure that looked like a crow, but it was no bigger than a flip phone. She watched him fly up to the headboard and land lightly. "I was wondering when you were going to put the barrette in your hair," he admitted.

Lucette was stunned. "Who...or what...when?" She stammered.

He chuckled. "How about you sit down?" He suggested kindly.

The young girl sat down and he hovered in front of her, giving her a gentle smile. "My name is Reaper," he said. "And I'm a Kwamii."

Lucette cocked her head to the side. "A Kwamii?" She repeated.

"A being that can grant the wearer of the miraculous they inhabit powers beyond their wildest dreams," Reaper explained. "Your miraculous is the crow barrette that Master Wu gave you. He saw what you did for that man who had a seizure and chose you to wield my powers because of your kindness and open-mindedness."

"But...I didn't help that man to get a reward," she protested. "I helped him because it was right."

"Which is how Master Wu decided you were the right one to be Corbeau, the crow," Reaper said. "There are two others that you may have heard of: Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Lucette nodded wordlessly. "They too bear miraculouses and use their powers to stop Hawk Moth, a dangerous villain who has the power to akumatize anyone into a monster of his choice."

"Hawk Moth?" She asked.

Reaper nodded. "He is unfortunately the bearer of the butterfly miraculous and uses its power to try and take over the world and steal all the miraculouses. So far, thankfully, he's failed to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses and myself, but if he does, it would spell tragedy for the world."

"So...I can become a superhero to help people out? To stop this Hawk Moth guy?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes," the Kwamii said, pleased she was catching on fast. "But the powers must only be used in an emergency and very rarely for any other circumstances."

Lucette nodded. "So...I really know next to nothing about Kwamiis and such," she admitted.

"Don't worry," he said. "When the times comes, you'll know. But for now, you might want to think about sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"True," she said and was about to take the barrette out of her hair when Reaper stopped her.

"The barrette is our connection. If you take it off, then I can't help you," he said. "You should leave it in, no matter what."

She nodded and got ready for bed while Reaper looked out the window, watching people rush home as dark fell and Lucette said goodnight to her parents before looking at Reaper. "Wait, where will you sleep?" She asked.

"Oh, probably here," he said, gesturing to the window.

Shaking her head, Lucette looked around and spied a small plastic cube that opened up to hide things in. Sliding away the top, she found some soft small beanbags that she had and placed them inside the cube to form a sort of bed. She then found a doll pillow that she had kept in a box that held treasures from her younger years and placed that in the box before finding a bandana and folding it carefully to fit in the box and smiled at her handiwork before bringing the newly-formed bed to her nightstand. Seeing this, Reaper floated over to the new bed and settled down in it, finding it very comfortable and he smiled. "You do have a heart of gold, Lucette," he said before yawning. "Good night, my dear friend."

She smiled. "Good night, Reaper," she said as she climbed into bed and laid her head down, finding that the barrette actually didn't hurt her head as she thought it might. "See you in the morning."

With that, she fell asleep, her alarm clock set for the next morning.

* * *

School had been going alright until the class had been watching a movie and Lucette had laid her head down on the desk and on Chloe's purse, not realizing it until Chloe suddenly screamed, making Lucette jerk up in surprise.

"How dare you!" Chloe shrieked, hugging her purse to her chest. "Using my purse as a pillow!"

The blonde-haired girl realized what had happened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said.

But the snobby girl was in a rage and called her father up, demanding that Lucette's father be sued for having such a careless daughter who nearly caused 'damage' to Chloe's very expensive purse. Needless to say, Lucette's father was upset and said he'd fight the mayor in court, not caring if he was the mayor of the city. Lucette was equally upset and Marionette and Adrien tried to comfort her, but the damage had already been done and the teacher, who disliked Chloe's theatrics and also felt that suing the new girl's father was extreme, excused Lucette from class for the rest of the day, allowing the girl to go home.

Reaper was disgusted by Chloe's actions and waited until Lucette was in her room before hovering in front of her. "Lucette, it's okay," he said. "I've got a feeling your dad will win this case."

"I didn't mean to cause him this," she said in a small voice.

"Hey, you didn't," he said soothingly, brushing a small hand over her face. "Don't worry. It'll work out."

She looked at him sadly, but nodded, trusting him while downstairs, her father was angrily looking through legal books and looking to find a good lawyer, his emotions very upset at the mayor and the mayor's daughter, who he considered to be a brat. "Just because she's the mayor's daughter doesn't mean she can treat my little girl like that!" He exclaimed to himself.

In another part of Paris, a window smoothly opened. "Hmm, interesting," Hawk Moth said. "A doctor who lives to help people and is protective of his daughter and hates that she and him have been wronged." He grinned. "Perfect."

He immediately infused a butterfly with his dark powers. "Go, my little akuma," he said. "Seek out the doctor. It's time we had a more powerful ally on our side."

Lucette's father didn't even notice the black butterfly come in and infuse with the stethoscope around his neck, but he froze and his eyes opened as he heard a voice speak to him.

"Doctor Death, I am Hawk Moth," the villain said with a smile. "I too share your pain of being so wrongly sued over something silly. I now give you the power to make people deathly ill, but in return for this power, you must get me what I want. The miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, when it's time."

"I will gladly do so, Hawk Moth," the doctor said as he transformed, becoming similar to the Grim Reaper, grinning as he sought out victims to draw out Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Lucette was still sitting on her bed when Reaper gasped, looking out the window. "Oh, no," he said, seeing what had happened.

She looked up. "What is it, Reaper?" She asked.

He flew over to her. "Lucette, Hawk Moth has akumatized your father," he said. "You have to stop him."

"What?" The girl asked, rushing to the window to see her father in his akumatized form and he was making people deathly ill by just touch. "What...What happened to him?" She asked in shock.

"This is what Hawk Moth does," Reaper said. "He turns people into monsters, but can only do so if there's negative emotions."

"Which Dad has because of the lawsuit," Lucette said in realization. "Reaper, how can we help him?"

He hovered in front of her. "Okay, when we fuse, you will have the power to heal as I do," he said. "But we have to act fast. To summon your healing power when you're in miraculous form, say 'healing hands!' and reach for the sky. It will activate your healing powers and you can heal those people that are being hurt by Doctor Death."

"But how can I fight my dad?" She asked.

"You have to, to free him," Reaper said gently. "He's going to need you and I've got a feeling Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their way too, so you won't be alone."

He continued. "Your weapon will be the Khakkhara, which will be your main weapon," he said. "You'll also be very agile and quick."

She nodded. "Okay, so...how do I...become this Corbeau you mentioned yesterday?"

He smiled. "Touch your barrette and say 'Reaper, soar on!' and spread out your arms like wings. This will activate your hero form," he explained before nodding. "Go on, Lucette. I have faith in you."

She nodded again. "Okay," she said and took a deep breath before touching her barrette and then spreading her arms out like wings. "Reaper, soar on!"

Smiling again, he quickly fused with the barrette, which now looked like a crow opening his wings. A light ran down her body, transforming into a new outfit over her slender form. She moved her arms a few times before gracefully posing as the transformation finished and she looked into her mirror, gasping softly at what she saw.

Her long hair was in a braid and a black feather mask was around her eyes, shielding her identity. A dress made out of black feathers, black ballet shoes, and black full-grown wings completed the outfit and she smiled before looking out the window and knowing she had to act fast.

"I'm coming, Daddy," she said softly as she gracefully leapt from her window and used her new wings to help her land lightly before she ran to where she saw Doctor Death had gathered his patients in his arms and headed out, finding a building that he was using to put the patients in. Lucette was worried about getting in there when two figures landed beside her.

"Whoa! Who's this?" A boy dressed as a cat said before sneezing harshly. "Feathers!" He cried out in horror.

Ladybug looked at the new girl. "Sorry, he's allergic to feathers," she said gently. "Who are you?"

Lucette stood up. "I'm Corbeau," she said. "The crow miraculous."

Ladybug was stunned. "I didn't know there was a crow miraculous," she said. "But I'm glad you're here. We need to stop this Doctor Death."

"Who is he?" Cat Noir asked, getting his sneezing under control with a special medicine he took for his allergies.

"He's Lucette's father," Lucette said, careful not to give away who she really was under the mask.

"Her father was sued because Chloe got needlessly upset over Lucette accidentally using her purse as a pillow," Ladybug said.

"Well, we better get that akuma out and help those people," Cat Noir said.

"I have a healing power, but the people have to be all together for me to use it," Corbeau said.

"No problem," Ladybug said. "Cat Noir, let's help Corbeau get those people healed and then we'll go after the doctor."

"Meowtastic to lend a paw to a new friend," the boy said with a grin, making both girls give him a look, but then all three jumped into action with Lucette hoping they could save Doctor Death's victims and her father too.

* * *

 **Oh, boy! Starting to get more intense, huh? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Victory

**Chapter 3: Victory**

The three heroes flew down and Corbeau felt helpless at seeing all the sick people. "Do you think we can get all these people somewhere where I can heal them all at once?" She asked.

"Great idea," Ladybug said, knowing that once a special power was used, it gave the Miraculous wearer limited time before they changed back.

Cat Noir suddenly yelped and pulled out his staff. "Look out!" He called as Doctor Death landed in front of them. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and Corbeau pulled out her Khakkhara, biting her lip as she hoped they could save her father.

"Ah, I knew you three would come," Doctor Death said with a wicked grin before looking at Corbeau. "But who is this? A new Miraculous?"

Hawk Moth was also surprised. "The Crow Miraculous," he said. "So it wasn't lost after all."

He chuckled. "Doctor Death, defeat them and grab their miraculouses," he commanded.

The akumatized villain smiled and beckoned with one hand. "Come, children," he said with an evil laugh. "Time for your checkups."

"Sorry, pal, you're not getting your paws on this cat," Cat Noir said, jumping out of the way. Corbeau took to the skies and gently tapped Ladybug's arm with her foot. Getting the message, Ladybug grabbed on and held on as Corbeau flapped her wings, catching Cat Noir as he bounced back and they flew a bit above him, though he seemed to be planning how to get to them.

"What do we do?" Corbeau asked.

"You use your powers and heal all those people," Ladybug said surely. "Cat Noir and I will distract him."

Nodding, Lucette flew a bit closer to the ground so that they could landed safely and she had an idea. If she could get a bit higher, maybe she could extend her healing powers out a bit. She managed to get a bit higher and then took a deep breath. "Healing hands!" She cried out and threw out her hands, which glowed green and she spun around, the energy from her hands spreading outward and seeking out the people who Doctor Death had made ill and the people began to look much better, cheering happily.

Corbeau looked around and was relieved to see that all of her akumatized father's victims were healed and she flew down to help Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were having some troubles of their own. The black cat had already used his cataclysm, but it seemed that it had had little effect on the doctor. "Milady, now might be a good time for you to pull something out of the hat," he said.

Ladybug nodded and threw her yo-yo up in the air. "Lucky charm!" She cried out as it activated and dropped a bottle of water in her hands. "A water bottle?"

"In case he's thirsty?" Cat Noir asked, wondering what the item could do.

Corbeau's eyes widened and she leaned down to Ladybug. "Water is a purifier," she said. "It can wash away evil. Maybe you can distract him by getting him wet."

Seeing that was a good idea, Ladybug planned her next moves and nodded. "Cat Noir! Corbeau! Distract him!" She called out.

"You got it, Milady," Cat Noir said.

"On it!" Corbeau said before both she and Cat Noir heard their miraculouses beep. "Better hurry though."

The cat-like hero nodded and they jumped into action, distracting the doctor and Ladybug acted, pouring the water over Doctor Death's head. He screamed as he got wet and tried to get away, but Corbeau came at him, spinning her Khakkhara and making him stumble back before Cat Noir extended his staff, making the akumatized doctor fall into the water fountain and get soaked. Ladybug then saw his stethoscope. "His stethoscope!" She called out. "Corbeau! Break it!"

Corbeau grabbed the stethoscope, doing as she was told and to her surprise, it broke easily in her hands and a dark butterfly flew out of it.

Acting quickly, Ladybug turned her yo-yo into an akuma catcher and de-evilized the butterfly, setting a now pure-white butterfly free before throwing the water bottle up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried out and the magic stretched out, reaching out and righting cars and anything amiss and even restoring the stethoscope to its original form and Doctor Death transformed back into Lucette's father, who glanced around.

"What? What am I doing out here?" He asked.

"You were akumatized by Hawk Moth," Ladybug said. "But you're free of him."

He looked at her and smiled at the three of them. "Thank you," he said softly.

All three heard their miraculouses beep warningly. "We've got to go," Cat Noir said.

Corbeau looked at her father. "Your daughter's worried about you," she said before following Cat Noir and Ladybug out, each one finding a separate, safe, secluded place and transformed back to their original forms. Lucette looked at Reaper, who smiled up at her.

"Good job, Lucette," he said. "I knew you could do it."

"It wasn't easy, Reaper," she admitted.

"It won't always be easy," he said. "But if you face it with the bravery that I sense inside you, you'll be able to face any challenge."

She smiled and hugged him before seeing her father coming. "Come on," she said. "I've got to go see my dad."

Reaper hid in Lucette's backpack as she ran towards her father. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms and he lifted her up, hugging her close.

"Lucette, are you alright, my little sunshine?" He asked.

"I'm alright, Dad," she said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "Paris' heroes rescued me," he said before sobering. "But now, I have to get ready to go to court."

"That won't be necessary," came a new voice as the mayor came up to them, looking a bit contrite. "I'm afraid I misunderstood my daughter's hysterical rantings at first, but when I learned she was mad because of a simple mistake, I dropped the lawsuit."

"What?" Lucette asked.

"Well, at first I thought from my daughter's hysterics that you had damaged her purse in some way, but after learning you had unwittingly used it as a pillow, I reprimanded Chloe and dropped the lawsuit," the mayor said. "My sincerest apologies."

Lucette's father nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Mayor," he said. "Apology accepted."

The mayor looked at Lucette. "My daughter owes you an apology too and I asked the teacher to be sure my daughter apologizes to you in person first thing tomorrow."

Lucette nodded, seeing the mayor wanted to make things right. She hugged her dad, glad that the misunderstanding had been cleared up.

* * *

Back in his lair, Hawk Moth growled to himself. "That Crow Miraculous is just as powerful as the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses," he said. "Watch out, little Corbeau. Because someday, your Miraculous will be mine, just like Ladybug's and Cat Noir's will be."

The circular window closed, plunging him in darkness once more.

* * *

The next day at school, Chloe did begrudgingly apologize to Lucette, who accepted the apology and went about her day, sitting with Adrien and Marionette as they discussed what they wanted to be. "I want to be a famous fashion designer," Marionette said.

"You've got the talent," Adrien said. "I hope one day I can model your designs for Paris."

Marionette giggled at that, as did Lucette. "What about you, Lucette?" Marionette asked.

"I want to be a marine biologist," she answered. "I love the ocean and everything about it."

The other two smiled. "Hey, maybe we can all go to the beach sometime," Adrien said.

"Would your dad allow that?" Marionette asked, knowing how protective Adrien's father was.

"I'm sure he'd allow it as long as my bodyguards are with me," he said.

"And our folks could come too," Lucette said.

"That would be great," Marionette said as the three hugged happily.

Later that night, Lucette climbed into bed and Reaper hovered near her, tucking the blankets around her. "I'm looking forward to what the future holds for us, Lucette," he said.

"Me too, Reaper," she said. "I just hope I never have to face one of my loved ones being akumatized again."

The Kwamii shook his head. "Hawk Moth usually doesn't reakumatize his former victims," he said. "So, I think you're safe on that account."

"Good," she said before yawning and snuggling into her covers. "Goodnight, Reaper."

"Good night, Lucette. Sweet dreams," he said, going over to his bed and slipping into it, following the girl he was bonded to into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Ladybug, The Cat, And The Crow." Thank you to everyone who faved, read, followed, and reviewed this story. It was a pleasure to write for one of my dear friends. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
